


PROMPT 31 + 32 + 62 w/ The Miz

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [202]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Hi! Could I possibly request angst/fluff prompt #’s 31, 32, and 62 with The Miz? Thanks!❜❜- AnonPairings: The Miz x ReaderFeaturing: The Miz, Y/n (Reader), Maryse (mentioned), Charlotte Flair (mentioned)Prompts: 31.   “Am I that easy to forget?” + 32.   “You have no idea how worthless you made me feel.” + 62.   “Please don’t leave me.”Summary: Miz and y/n have a complicated history, too bad she gets drafted to RAW, the same brand he is on.WARNINGS: flashbacks (are italics), cheating (mentioned), angst, heartbreak, errors I missed.Word Count: 879
Relationships: The Miz (Professional Wrestling) & Original Female Character(s), The Miz (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), The Miz (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [202]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	PROMPT 31 + 32 + 62 w/ The Miz

**_“Please don’t leave me,”_ ** _Miz begged, as you packed your suitcase. Tears falling from your eyes._

**_“Am I that easy to forget?”_ ** _You sobbed. Making Miz give you a look of sadness._

_“Of course, not, it was a moment of relapse, and I regret it,” Miz cried. Eyes red from crying. You avoided his gaze._

_“But you still did it,” You sniffled out. Zipping your suitcase up._

_“I am so sorry, y/n, please, don’t leave, stay, let’s work this out, we can go to a couples therapist, whatever it takes to make us get back on track,” Miz pleaded. Voice cracking._

_“I can’t, I’m going to stay at a hotel,” You spoke quietly. Taking your suitcase off the bed. Pulling the handle up._

_“Y/n,” Miz begged. Standing in front of you and grabbing your hands. Holding them tightly._

_“If you love me just let me go,” You gasped out. finally looking at him. it broke Miz’s heart. Your eyes were filled with tears. You looked utterly heartbroken. Miz felt like an utter douche._

_“I can’t do that, not when I know you will walk right out that door and out of my life, I can’t lose you,” Miz spoke. Looking deeply into your eyes. Making you cry even more._

_“Then you shouldn’t have…” You gasped out. finding it difficult to say the words. Your heart was clenching._

_Making Miz’s lips quiver._

_“You shouldn’t have gotten in bed with Maryse,” You finally gasped out. Making Miz feel even more guilt._

_“I can’t be around you anymore, it just hurts too much,” You cried out, getting free from his grip. Grabbing your suitcase handle and walking away from him. Leaving Miz alone in his sorrow…_

You felt your heart beating against your rib cage as you entered the arena where Monday Night RAW was located.

Ever since Miz and you broke up, you did your best to avoid him, you even asked to be swapped to a different brand. But unfortunately for you, your luck ran out. You ended up on the same brand as Miz. 

You smiled at your co-workers and the backstage workers as you pass them in the hallway.

You smiled at the backstage worker as you passed him, your smile dropped as you saw Miz in a distance. You quickly turned around slightly walking faster, hoping he didn’t spot you. But unfortunately for you, luck wasn’t on your side.

“Y/n,” Miz called out. Making you silently curse. You walked as fast as you could, turning a corner and hoping he didn’t follow, but luck wasn’t on your side.

“Y/n,” Miz spoke. Grabbing your arm and spinning you around.

“Hey, I have to go to the ring,” You lied, trying to move past him, but Miz wouldn’t let you.

“No, you don’t, you don’t have a match,” Miz spoke. Raising an eyebrow. Staring at you intently. It made you slightly uncomfortable. You had to get away from him.

“Oh, look, Charlotte is calling me got to go,” You spoke again, trying to move past him again, but Miz pinned you against the wall, making your breath hitch.

“Stop making excuses, y/n,” Miz spoke. Making you gulp.

“Look, I was the one who asked for you to come to raw because I want you back, I will do anything for you, I’m will try for you, you can come with me when I pick up the kids, I’ll get you title opportunities, I will buy you gifts, please, y/n, I need you back in my life, I need you to be my girlfriend again, I miss you, I miss your touch, I miss your love, I love you so much,” Miz confessed. Making your heart rate speed up.

 ** _“You have no idea how worthless you made me feel,”_** You whispered. Making Miz’s eyes prick with tears.

“I can’t be with you, not when she is still in the picture,” You gasped out.

“She’s the mother of my children,” Miz bite back. The venom in his voice stinging you. As well as the anger in his eyes. Making Miz realised

“Babe…” Miz tried to redeem himself. His hands cupped the side of your face. making your heart flutter. You missed his touch, but you couldn’t be with him, not when he still had some unresolved feelings for his wife. You could see it in his eyes, the way he reacted when you said you can’t be with him, while she was still in the picture.

“I know that I’m not going to keep you away from the kids or make it difficult for them, which is why can never be together,” You spoke. Grabbing his wrists and pulling them away.

“Give it another go with Maryse, I can see it in your eyes you still harbour feelings for her,” You spoke.

“But...” Miz tried to argue, looking at you with confused eyes.

You patted his cheek softly. Giving him a painfully smile. Miz leaned into your touch. Feeling warmth. He missed your touch.

“It will hurt, but I want what’s best for you, even if it’s not best for me,” You spoke softly. Removing your hand from his cheek. You gave him one last painful smile before walking past him and walking away from him. Leaving him heartbroken and defeated…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Miz or WWE request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
